One more night
by sweetlipss
Summary: A crossover Ryan/Greg slash fiction inspired by the song 'One more night' from Maroon 5.


It started 1 year and 33 days ago, during my exchange visit to the Las Vegas CSI.

I don't know exactly how it happened.

It was my last day in Vegas. We all agreed to go to a club.

We were all dancing, drinking, having fun.

As time passed, people came to say goodbye.

At the end , there was only Greg and me dancing.

I didn't mind. I liked Greg. He was nice, funny, cute.

I was surprised we got along so well since we don't have much in comment.

We hung out almost every night, going to a bar or going for dinner, sometimes just hanging around in his place.

Suddenly we were kissing in the middle of the dance floor.

I have no idea if I kissed him first or he kissed me. But I liked it. I liked it a lot.

A few moments later I pushed him against the wall in the hallway. Greg let out a moan and I attacked his mouth again. Our tongues fighting for dominance.

I don't remember how we got outside. Still kissing, Greg wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against mine.

"Taxi?" Greg mumbled between kisses.

I pulled away, waving my had to stop a car.

We got in the backseat of the taxi, giving the taxi driver the name of the hotel I stayed.

Greg hand stroked me through my pants, I closed my eyes. It felt so good.

Biting my lip to prevent me from moaning out loud. Luckily the ride didn't took long.

I threw some money to the driver and pulled Greg out. Almost running through the hallway to the elevator. Once the door slide shut, I attacked him again. My lips moving from his neck to his ear.

This time it was my hand stroking his cock.

The doors slide open and I walked him backwards to the door of my room, opening it as quickly as possible.

We started tearing clothes off one another the moment the door closed.

I knelt down infront of Greg, taking his cock between my lips, sucking it eagerly.

He let out a loud moan, putting his hand on top of my head, guiding me.

He pulled away, and crawled on my bed. I was getting rock hard at the sight of him on all fours.

He didn't want foreplay, and I didn't care either. All I wanted was to burry my cock deep inside him.

I reached into my bag on the floor and pulled out a condom and some lube.

I ripped the condom open with my teeth, spitting out the foil that remained clenched there and slide it on. I stroke Greg's back for a moment, sending shivers down his spine before pouring some lube into my hand and rubbed it around my fingers.

I moved one finger to his entrance. Pushing it in and out slowly. Then added a second finger.

Greg moaned and arched his back then started thrusting.

I moved myself towards Greg, pausing at his entrance.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself in. Greg was gasping under me so a set out a slow pace.

Greg started moaning.

"Faster!" He begged, his hands clutching the sheets below him.

So I started slammed in and out, hard and fast.

_You and I go hard _

_At each other like we going to war _

_You and I get so Damn dysfunctional _

_we stuck keeping score._

Greg's breath got faster, I could feel the tension in his body

He started shiver and spasm and came with a loud moan

I thrust hard into Greg one more time, cumming hard and collapsed against his back.

Greg moaned in protest as I slid out of him.

I rolled on my back, trying to find air to breathe again. After deposing the condom in the bin next to the bed, I let myself fall onto the bed. I was exhausted and drifting off into a drunk sleep

6 month later I came back to Las Vegas for 3 days.

This time for a case of a serial killer who already made some victims in Miami

I knew it was going to be awkward.

I hadn't heard or spoken with Greg since last time.

The day I arrived was just strictly business. We just did our jobs. Neither of us spoke about what had happened. I went straight to my hotel after finishing my shift.

The second day Nick wanted to go for a drink. Last time I was in Vegas, He was in Miami.

We went to a bar. Greg joined us. We sat in the corner of the pub at a small round table, so I couldn't really ignore Greg, but most of the evening I talked to Nick."

He was nice, also nice looking but definitely a ladies men.

"I'm going guys." Nick suddenly said.

"What?" Greg said, a look of panic on his face.

I really need to catch up some sleep." Nick said.

He emptied his glass, stood up and left Greg and me behind.

We were quiet for a moment, neither of us didn't know what to say.

"Nick seems like a nice guy." I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah he's great. "

We talked about Nick a bit.

"Shots" Greg asked, when the conversation was over.

"I still have a full pint of beer." I said pointing at my glass.

"So? Drink both." Greg said wile waving at the waiter

We talked a bit about work and other unimportant stuff.

"2 beers and poor us another shot." Greg said to the waiter when he came to pick up our empty glasses.

I was about to say something, but Greg interrupted by saying "Come on, we have a late shift tomorrow."

Greg raised his glass before drinking it and slamming it back on the table.

I quickly did the same.

Greg stretched out his legs nonchalantly, touching mine.

"Sorry." He said, but left his leg rest against mine instead of pulling away.

I let my finger trace the rim of my glass not trying to think of his leg pressed against mine.

"Greg grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" He said.

"I don't know actually." I said a bit breathless.

His thumb start to make small circles on the inside of my wrist and his eyes settle on mine, making me shiver.

Greg leaned in slowly. His face coming closer to mine, his eyes fixed on mine lips.

Just before they connected with mine I whispered "Again?"

He pulled away, looking at me confused.

"What do you mean, again?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think I wouldn't want this again?" He said cupping my cheek with his hand.

He came closer, pulling my face to his.

I let him kiss me. His tongue slide against my lips, forcing to open them.

His tongue danced with mine, he let his hand slide from my cheek to the back of my neck. Brushing his fingers lightly, exciting me.

I let my hands rest on his hips, Greg took my hand and guided it to his pants.

"Can you feel how much I want this again?" He breathed in my ear.

I could feel his hard cock through his jeans, my cock hardening in response.

I was drunk, but not so drunk as last time, this time I know what I was doing, I just didn't care so much. "You will regret this."

"Is that it? You think I will regret this. You think I regretted it the last time."

I didn't answer, but he was exactly right.

"Ryan, I didn't regret what had happened, and I also wont regret this time."

_Yeah I know that we can't do this no more _

_B__ut baby there you again, there you again making me love you _

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

Greg pushed me onto the bed and pushed me down.

I moaned as he fumbled with my belt buckle.

Greg kissed down my now shirtless stomach and began to undo my trousers.

His hands teased the sides of my thighs, softly tracing circles.

"Greg, please." I breathed.

He teasingly put his mouth on my cock. He moaned around me and started to suck gently.

I looked down and saw those brown eyes staring back at me.

I tried bucking my hips, but he held me down.

Suddenly he flipped me so I was on my stomach. Covering his body with mine, biting and licking on my sensitive ear. I moaned at the sensation, I could feel Greg's erection pressing into my backside. "This time, I'm going to fuck you." He whispered.

I bucked my hips backward, causing Greg to let out a groan. Greg didn't wait any longer, he took a condom and lube and pushed his finger into my tight hole.

He began pumping his finger in and out, first 1, than 2 and finally 3.

He quickly replaced his fingers by his cock.

The slow burn of his cock made me gasp.

Greg immediately picked up a pace and was thrusting brutally inside.

"Oh fuck yes." I screamed out when Greg reached for my cock and began stroking me at the same rhythm he was fucking me.

"Oh, fuck Greg, I'm coming" I shouted as my whole body tensed and I came hard over Greg's hand.

A couples of seconds later Greg groaned as his release took him, hips thrusting in deeper, harder, until every drop was milked out of him.

I let myself fall on my tummy, hugging the pillow under my head.

Once I had caught my breath I looked up to see Greg already in his underwear.

He was leaving again, just like last time. Only different is that this time I was still awake.

I just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Sooo …" He began, "See ya tomorrow?" He said a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess." I said looking straight ahead, avoiding him.

I curled at a ball, once I heard the door shut. Hating myself.

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you _

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, _

_that I'll only stay with you one more night_

"Ryan!, Nice to see you again man" Nick said shaking my hand and clasping me on my back.

I greeted and shook hands with the other csi members. Last in row was Greg.

Our hands lingered a few moment longer.

A warm wave run through my body.

I focus back on the others. Chatting and catching up but I could feel Gregs eyes on me.

It was time for some work, we had a meeting.

I had a hard time to focus. Greg was sitting next to me. The warmth of his body was distracting.

He was tapping his fingers on his knee. He had beautiful hands. I never noticed before. I only know how soft there were. I could feel myself turn red at the thought of what he could do with them.

"What are you thinking about?" Greg whispered to me.

"Nothing." I quickly whispered back, turning my red face to the other side.

"Okay guys, that's it for now. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a other long day." Grissom said.

I rushed past Greg, without a word, wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Hey Ryan." Catherine voice stopped me.

She wanted to know where I was staying and how Miami was.

By the time our conversation was finished the room was empty.

I opened my locker and took my shirt off.

A hand touched my shoulder and I know immediately who it was.

His hand was slowly kneading my shoulders .

"Hey." He said softly.

I didn't had the change to say something back. He turned me around and crashed his lips on mine.

I was shocked, but then I found myself kissing back.

Greg hands were running over my back. He pushed me against the locker.

"I missed you Ryan." He said and pressed his body against mine, kissing me rough.

My body said yes, but my mind was screaming no.

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes _

_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath _

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself _

_I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as hell_

I pushed lightly at his shoulders, breaking the kiss.

Confused eyes searched mine.

"Greg we can't do this." I breathed .

"We can go to my place …"

"No Greg, I mean we have to stop this, whatever this is …"

For a moment I saw hurt in his eyes but he quickly recovered.

He took a step back. "Fine", if this is what you want, I won't bother you anymore."

"Greg, I didn't …"

He didn't let me finish, he turned around and left the locker-room.

Next day we were in the field.

I could feel Greg eyes on my back. But every time I looked up. There were fixed on the crime scene.

It was a long day, we barley spoke to each other. Only if needed to.

The short ride back to the lab was in silence. I was sitting next to Catherine. Greg was in the back.

She looked a few times in the mirror to Greg and then to me but I ignored her.

"I'll bring this to het lab." Greg said and quickly went inside the building.

I opened the door of the car.

"Ryan wait." Catherine said.

I closed the door again and turned to her.

"I know it's not my business but is there something going on between Greg and you?"

"Why?" my voice sounded a bit higher than usual.

"Every time you come here, Greg seems so happy, like nothing can destroy him. But then you leave and he's depressed for some days, he denies it of course. And today is like you just left him. Did you even look at him, he looks terrible. I don't think he even slept last night. I know the way he looks at you and I also notice the way you look at him."

I opened my mouth to deny but Catherine stops me by squeezing my arm.

"Ryan you're my friend. I only want the best for Greg and you. Go talk with him."

I sighed. "Thanks Catherine." And left the car.

"Ryan, can you go and help Greg in the lab?" Grissom asked as I entered the building.

"Yes sir." I said, walking as slow as possible to the lab.

"Any news on the DNA?" I asked when I entered the lab.

"It's female." Greg said standing with his back to me.

"Fingerprints?"

"They running through AFIS at the moment."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Greg turned around, but he avoided eye contact. "Actually I'm finishing up here, just have to seal this evidence but you can type over the evidence report I already wrote it down."

"You have a terrible handwriting Greg" I said trying to make a conversation.

"I know." He said and we continue to work in silence.

"I'm done here." Greg said

"Yeah me too." I said and stood up.

Greg was about to leave the lab when a text flashed on the AFIS.

We both went to look at it and leaned down to read it.

"There's no match. The prints belong to no person in AFIS." Greg said.

I looked at him. It was the first time today we were so close to each other and I understood what Catherine mend by saying he looks terrible. He had bags under his eyes, he didn't shave this morning and the smile that was always on his face has disappeared.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Greg, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just want you to know that I want to be your friend, not just your fuckbuddy."

He looked up, I could see he was hurt by my words.

"Fuckbuddy? You think it was just sex for me?" "Well fuck you Ryan." He said angry and pushed my hand of his shoulder.

"Don't walk away from me" I said, trying to hold my anger.

He grabbed my lab coat bringing our faces just inches apart.

"How can you think that low of me. You think I'm just using you. Didn't you hear what I said yesterday."

"You said you miss…" my sentence was cut off by his lips.

He kissed me hard. His hand still fisting my coat.

I breathed hard when we parted.

"Why did you that?"

"Because I want to show you that I'm I love with you, you fool."

My eyes went wide, shock running through my body.

I needed a few seconds to realize what he said but then leaned in to kiss him again.

We stood there in the middle of the lab kissing but I didn't care. We were in love and the whole world could know.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Should I finish here? I'm just thinking to continue for 1 more chapter.**


End file.
